La Ultima Guardiana
by AnGuijon
Summary: Es un nuevo año para Sakura y para su suerte vuelve Syaoran, pero con la llegada de él también se hace presente una nueva chica en la ciudad, junto con eso ocurren muchos sucesos extraños ¿Tendrá que ver estos sucesos con la llegada de la nueva chica? Disclaimer: No soy parte del Clamp, por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de Meiko
1. Chapter 1

¡Voy a llegar tarde en el primer día de clases! - Sakura salio de su casa rapidamente al ver la hora - Touya me molestara diciendome que aunque vaya en secundaria sigo siendo una dormilona

Entonces es cuando Sakura ve a alguien con un objeto especial.

-¿Syaoran?

-Los tramites que tenia que hacer en Hong Hong se terminaron

-¿Lo dices enserio? No más llamadas, ni cartas -Sakura estaba reprimiendo un llanto de emocion

-Si - es entonces cuando Sakura se da un impulso para llegar al chico y darle un abrazo -Sakura, tenemos que ir a clases

-Verdad- desata el abrazo -Pues que esperamos - entonces Sakura toma al chico de la mano y se van corriendo a la secundaria.

Llegando justo a tiempo, para el inicio del primer día del año escolar. Una vez en el salón de clases la profesora da una emocionante noticia

- Jóvenes este año tenemos una nueva alumna y su nombre es Meiko Tamaki, proviene de inglaterra por lo tanto tratenla con respeto y amabilidad - la profesora estaba emocionada con la llegada de una alumna de occidente - veamos donde sera tu puesto - la profesora meditaba por un corto momento - al lado de joven Li hay un puesto vacío, puede ubicarse ahí si lo desea señorita Tamaki

-Gracias profesora - la voz de la nueva chica parecían campanillas.

La joven tenia caracteristicas inglesas muy denotadas, la primera era que su cabellera era rubia y le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, la segunda era su piel era palida y la tercera era su acento muy diplomatico al hablar, aunque fuera japones, sus ojos eran lo único que no resultaba europeo, ya que eran de color café.

Entonces Syaoran se acordo que esa chica era la misma con la cual se topo en el aeropuerto hace una semana atrás, cuando él venia de vuelta a Tomoeda.

- No sabía que te vendrias a vivir a Tomoeda - comentó Syaoran de manera incrédula

- Pues yo tampoco sabía que vivías aquí - Meiko parecía muy competitiva desde ese punto de vista

- No estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti

- Y yo no quiero hablar de mí, sino de ti

-¿Estás compitiendo conmigo?- Syaoran estaba impresionado ante la actitud de la rubia.

- No, pero parece que tú quieres competir conmigo

- Tamaki y Li, dejen de conversar y presten atención a la clase.

- Si profesora, lo sentimos - respondieron a duo

Y esa fue la conversación que tuvieron durante todo el día.

Cuándo fue la salida de clases Tomoyo se acercó a hablarle a Syaoran.

-¿Cuál fue la idea de pelear hoy día con la nueva compañera?

- Yo no quería pelear, ella inició con todo ese problemón

- Pues tú le seguiste el jueguito

- Pues lo siento si estuvo mal - el chico paresia irritado, sabia que lo que habia hecho fue infantil

- No lo digo por mí, lo digo por Sakura, parece que se puso celosa - Tomoyo no le daba importancia a la situacion, ya que sabia el paso que hiba a tomar Syaoran.

Es entonces cuando Syaoran sale corriendo para ver a Sakura y comprobar que lo que había dicho Tomoyo era cierto. Cuando la vio, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, ella esta con ¡Meiko!

Entonces no esta celosa, medito Syaoran - Lo que decia Tomoyo no era verdad- esbosa una leve sonrisa- bueno mejor me voy a despedir de Sakura

Syaoran comenzo a caminar en direccion a Sakura y cuando llego y vio a Meiko lastimada en la pierna derecha, se preocupo

-¿Qué te paso? - señalo la pierna

-Nada, simplemente me cai - respondio con una naturalidad enorme, como si fuera normal en ella caerse todos los dias

-Se cayo por las escaleras y como yo pasaba por ahí decidi ayudarla - Sakura estaba tambien algo preocupada por Meiko

-Mejor, acompañemosla hacia su casa

-Si creo que es lo mejor, no me gustaria ver a Tamaki en el suelo llendo a su casa

-¡Oigan! Li, Kinomoto, no es nesesario ademas vivo en departamentos, allí hay más gente, de seguro...

-Espera, ¿tú te mudaste a un edificio?, entonces debemos de ser vecinos -dijo Syaoran con una naturalidad increible, actuada pero increible.

-Pues si, soy tu vecina del piso de arriba - Meiko parecia un tanto molesta

-Bueno entonces nos podemos ir los tres juntos ¿no? -Sakura parecia emocionada y aliviada, ya que no tendria que preocuparse del que Meiko estubiera sola de camino a su casa.

-Pero si puedo irme sola

-Pero nos queremos asegurar de que te encuentres bien -Syaoran parecia molesto, no le gusta que le contradigan nada

-¡Hola! Tamaki ¿Qué te paso? -todos los chicos se asustaron ya que la voz de Tomoyo aparecio de la nada

- Por favor llámame por mi nombre de pila, me carga que me llamen por mi apellido

- De acuerdo Meiko, no es para que reacciones así, porque en verdad eso se ve grave

-No es cierto, yo estoy super bien, nadie tiene que preocuparce por mi - Meiko estaba cada vez más enojada y se le notaba, ya que cada ves se le ponia la cara más roja

-Chicas saben se esta haciendo tarde mejor vamonos - el chico se empezaba a preocupar, no le gustaba irse a su casa tan tarde

-Tienes razón Syaoran, es mejor irnos

Entonces los chicos emprendierón la caminata a casa, llevando a la fuerza a Meiko, quien intentaba aguantar el fuerte dolor que tenia en la pierna, cuando Syaoran se da cuenta la toma de la cintura y le ayuda a caminar

-Si sigues así te lastimaras más la pierna

-Me importa un bledo

-No debiera ser así, Meiko

-Chicos - Sakura llamo la antención de Meiko y Syaoran que aún estaban peleando - ya llegamos a mi casa ¿Meiko no quieres que mi padre te revise?

-No gracias - la muchacha le mostro su mejor sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que desacia el abrazo que le tenia Syaoran

-Bueno es momento de irnos Sakura, Daidouji ¿Tú no te iras con nosotros?

-No Li, me quedare esta noche en casa de Sakura

-Bueno hasta mañana - Meiko con Syaoran se despidieron a duo y esperaron a que las dos chicas entraran en la casa para irse.

-Bueno ya puedes dejar tus buenos modales Li

-No quiero, tienes una pierna mala y piensas irte sola, además ya no estamos tan lejos

-Solo hasta la entrada luego me dejas sola ¿Si?

-Esta bien, pero si te pasa algo y luego Sakura me reta te juro que...

-¿Qué me haras? Yo tambien se karate - y de nuevo Meiko inicio con su competividad

-No te haré nada, hasta que te recuperes

Y entonces Syaoran paso nuevamente su braso por la la cintura de Meiko y se fueron a casa

**Holi, esta es mi primera historia aquí espero que les guste, si tengo alguna falta o una mal redacción ****avísenme para así arreglarlo ¿Rewiev** **(****o como se escriba)?**


	2. Chapter 2

-Sabes, no es necesario que me lleves de esa forma ¡parecemos novios! – Meiko se empezaba a molestar por la insistencia de Syaoran de llevarla por la cintura

-Se que no es mi responsabilidad cuidarte, pero esa herida es peor de lo que se ve ¿Cómo te caíste?

-¿Ves mis bototos?

-Si

-Pues estaban desabrochados, pise un cordón, estaba cerca de la escalera y que crees que paso

-Te caíste – Syaoran fue incapaz de retener la sonrisa, _pues Meiko es muy despreocupada- fue _una buena resbalada y te lastimaste todo el lado derecho

- Si lo sé, pero no me duele tanto

-Esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado ¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa y competitiva Meiko?

-Pues es de familia, a todos nos gusta competir y a nadie le gusta perder, es tan así que podemos sentir las ganas de competir de otros

-¿Cómo sería eso?

- Pues una tú eres más competitivo que Sakura y eso se demuestra en tu comportamiento, si estuvieras con mi familia no te dejarían en paz con sus competencias

-Ya veo- Syaoran no podía reprimir la risa que tenia, no se podía imaginar la familia de esta chica en competencias- y ¿tu familia está aquí contigo?

-No, ellos están en Londres

-Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque soy una chica a la que le gusta viajar- la muchacha dejo salir un suspiro- vengo de una familia acomodada, me puedo dar lujos y puedo viajar a donde quiera

-Vaya, que suerte tienes – mira al cielo, se está imaginando el tener esa vida de lujos y viajes sin fin- debes conocer muchas partes del mundo

-Lo conozco entero, he estado en cada rincón del mundo, pero no creo tener la suerte que dices que tengo

-¿Por qué no? Tú lo debes de tener todo con un simple chasquido de dedos – Syaoran no comprendía nada, ella lo tenía todo, sin embargo no se sentía feliz

-Sabes tú tienes a Sakura, la quieres, tienes a alguien que impulsa el quedarte aquí, yo que en toda mi vida me la he pasado conociendo gente, pero jamás he conocido a alguien que impulse mi instinto protector, las ganas de tener que verlo todos los días – Meiko tenía una mirada triste, en la cual se daba a entender que sufría al no encontrar a alguien que quisiera proteger. Syaoran le dedico una tierna sonrisa – Sabes jamás le he dicho a alguien esto, eres el primero.

Entonces los chicos llegaron a los apartamentos y Syaoran desase el abrazo que le tenía a Meiko.

-¿Por qué quitaste tu brazo?

-Tú me dijiste que al llegar a los apartamentos lo hiciera

-Pues cambie de opinión al ver eso – señala las escaleras – no creo subirlas sola

-Está bien, te ayudo con una condición

-¿Cuál sería?

-Primero pasas a mi apartamento, para que así Wei te revise

-Está bien y ¿luego me ayudas a llegar a mi apartamento?

-Si – y luego de decir esa dos letras enlazo su brazo en la cintura de Meiko y la ayudo a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento de Syaoran en donde al entrar Wei lo estaba esperando.

-¡Wei!

-Si señor Li

-Puedes revisar que esta joven no tenga ninguna lesión grave en su pierna derecha- Syaoran tenía una voz suave pero adulta cuando se dirigía a Wei lo que impresiono a Meiko

-De acuerdo, pero que hará usted – Wei no quería quedarse solo con la chica

-Yo buscare vendas y llamare a Sakura – Syaoran salió del living

-Vaya eso se ve feo, ¿Qué le paso?

-Me caí en las escaleras

-Que lastima y ¿Dónde vive? – Wei no oculto la curiosidad ante la joven

-En el piso de arriba

-Vaya y puedo preguntarle cual es su nombre

-Meiko Tamaki – la joven respondía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras Wei le revisaba la pierna, Meiko escuchaba la voz de Syaoran conversando con Sakura

-Si Sakura, Wei le está revisando la pierna… lo sé… si es muy grave la llevare al hospital… está bien… Sakura no te preocupes… ¿me puedes dar con Tomoyo?... Por favor puedes calmar a Sakura… gracias Tomoyo… Sakura quédate tranquila, Meiko estará bien… si te lo prometo… bueno espero que tengas buenas noches… adiós- Syaoran al cortar se acerca a Wei con las vendas- Aquí están las vendas, ¿Cuál es el pronóstico?

-No es una lesión grave, pero no es recomendable que haga ejercicio, las vendas harán que el musculo no tenga contacto directo a cosas, la piel ha quedado sensible y estas vendas traen hierbas medicinales que desinflaman, si las tiene por dos noches el dolor y la hinchazón se le pasaran ¿De acuerdo?

-Si – Meiko no pensaba en rechazarle las vendas al señor Wei, él fue muy amable y servicial con ella

-¿Señorita Tamaki no desea un té? Aunque sea tarde, a veces sirve para relajar

-Está bien, con gusto me tomare un té

**En casa de Sakura:**

-Pobre Meiko, se le veía muy lastimada – Sakura estaba muy preocupada por Meiko

-Hay Sakura, ella está con Li, nada le puede pasar

-Lo sé, pero es que igual me preocupa

-Sakurita, confía más en Li y deja de preocuparte – Tomoyo intentaba tranquilizar a Sakura- yo también estoy preocupada por ella

-¿Qué le paso esa niña? – Kero pregunto ya que la curiosidad lo tenía al límite

-Se cayó de las escaleras – Sakura respondió con en seco la pregunta de Kero

Kero no podía parar de reír- ¡Se parece a alguien que era amiga de Clow!

-Cerberos que cruel eres

Mientras Tomoyo intentaba separar a Sakura de Kero, Touya abre la puerta de la pieza de Sakura

-Sakura, Tomoyo la cena esta lista

-Está bien hermano, ya bajamos – Sakura respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Touya se fue, Sakura y Tomoyo le siguieron los pasos para ir a cenar.

-Buenas noches muchachas – Yukito las saludo a ambas muy amable como siempre

-Buenas noches Yukito – dijeron ambas chicas a dúo

-¿Cómo les ha ido el primer día de secundaria?

-Pues parece que mal, porque la monstruo llego inquieta –Touya respondía con su tono de burla habitual al dirigirse a Sakura

-Que no me llames monstruo, hermano – Sakura se ponía roja de vergüenza cuando Touya la llamaba así

-Chicos no peleen – Tomoyo siempre buscaba la paz y tranquilidad en ese par de hermanos

Y así los chicos pasaron una buena noche, disfrutando de la comida de Touya y bromeando entre ellos.

**De vuelta a los apartamentos: **

Syaoran y Meiko estaban en la entrada del apartamento de Meiko

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, Syaoran – la muchacha le respondía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

-Sí, hasta mañana – Meiko le da un beso en la mejilla a Syaoran, pero al ver la reacción de este supo que estuvo mal – ¿No es común aquí despedirse de esa forma?

-No, pero da igual – Syaoran le respondió con una gran sonrisa y se fue

Meiko entra a su apartamento donde Wendy su niñera en cierto sentido la estaba esperando.

-Mi niña ¿Dónde andaba?

-En la casa de un nuevo amigo, me caí y él me ayudo

-Ya veo Meikito – entonces Wendy pega un grito al ver la pierna de Meiko – ¿pero de donde se cayó?

-De las escaleras de la secundaria

-Típico de usted señorita- la señora sonrió- bueno es hora de que se vaya a su cama

-De acuerdo Wendy

Era raro que Meiko le hiciera caso a la señora Wendy, pero el tema es que estaba muy cansada como para no hacerle caso, así que se fue directo a bañar, para así poder ir a dormir.

**Bueno, me demore tres horas en escribirlo, aun así tome todas las precauciones para que este bien escrito, pero si encuentran un error o una mala conexión, avísenme para poder restaurarla. Si te ha gustado me puedes dar un Review (Lo aprendí a escribir jajá) Ojo es solo por si quieren. Nos leemos luego :). Anguijón **


End file.
